


Always

by Lightningtiger2



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Chapter four is a little mature but nothing to bad, F/M, Major character death but only in the first chapter, Mostly Fluff, No Hydra Ward except for chapter one, One-Shots, mainly just skyeward love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningtiger2/pseuds/Lightningtiger2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some skyeward one-shots with varying themes... Hope you enjoy and yes the title is inspired by the famous snape quote</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They don't tell her (angst)

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally posted on ff.net as a part of fanfiction week during skyeward month way back when, decided to post it here as well, chapter one is meant to take place at begining of season 3 , please review!

  
They don't tell Skye that Ward is the new head of Hydra, they say "She has enough to worry about." She has to deal with the outbreak of inhumans, find them and try and convince them to join their team just like Coulson asked, (heaven knows shield needs all the help they can get...) Telling her about Ward would just add to her stress, so they keep it a secret from her. There are times when she's out on missions when she swears he sees him, just a quick flash or a silhouette, she's not sure if what she sees is real or just a hallucination. The thing is she would be happy enough to accept that they were just hallucinations, but odd things always seem to happen when she does see them. Like enemies being gunned down by seemingly no one, there was also the time she exhausted her self using her powers and passed out. She worried when she woke up that she would be in the hands of the enemy, but she woke up in a small hotel room, with all of her things her weapons, still there and her wounds patched up. She's cautious as she gets up aware it could be a trap, a way to lull her into a false sense of security, but the hotel room door is unlocked and she's able to leave and return back to Shield without any complications. Skye asks Coulson if he or any of the other agents rescued her but he tells her no, assuming she had saved herself. She remembers nothing of the time she passed out to the time she woke up except for the possibility of a quiet but reassuring whisper and the faintest sensation of lips pressing on her forehead. She thinks these glimpses of Ward she has are just hallucinations, that's she's gone somewhat crazy, and she convinces herself they are... but her heart wants to believe that they are not...

They don't tell Skye when they capture Ward and throw him back into vault D. "She wouldn't do well knowing he's here again" they reason. Skye notices that the "hallucinations" or whatever they were of Ward when she goes on missions have stopped and so to have the odd occurrences. No more men being shot down by a mysterious gun man, and certainly no knight in shining armor to save her if she passes out again. Her nights have become even more tiresome. She's had enough trouble trying to sleep already. Her dreams are plagued by nightmares, some about Ward, about losing him, about never getting the chance to tell him that she still....Sometimes when she wakes up and paces around the base because she can't fall back asleep and nothing seems to hold her interest, she swears she's not the only one who's crying. The sound is distant and far away, but it is undeniably crying. Not just any crying though, but the kind of crying that shatters one's heart, the crying of one who has lost their soul, but it is so faint she's not even sure it's real once again passing it off as a hallucination, due to the lack of sleep. There are also times she feels an undeniable pull in her heart, like she's being called to something like a siren's song. It only ever happens when she's on the base as if she's lost something, or something wants her to find it. She brushes it off unwilling to follow it for fear that she will find nothing...

They definitely don't tell Skye when they send Ward away to be executed(for real this time around.) "what she doesn't know wont hurt her" they reason. Only this time she finds out... It was because of a slip up or a slight mistake, most likely a level one agent forgetting to erase a file. She hacks into the systems and finds out everything, that they have been hiding it from her all this time. Anger, rage, sadness and heartbreak flow through her, and she creates the biggest earthquake she ever has, nearly destroying the entire base... she leaves after that partly because she doesn't want to hurt any one anymore, but mostly because she's tired of all the secrets and lies... Fitz and Simmons are the only one to see her out and she tells them she will keep in contact, and then she's one her own once again. Eventually she starts looking for inhumans again and even forms her own team, on occasion she and her team assist the Avengers, and on even rarer occasions she and her team assist Shield, her relationship with them never grows back to what it was, but they're friendly enough with one another. She's busy most days, but in those rare, rare days she has off she visits the grave of Grant Ward. She sits by his grave and tells him things like various missions new recruits, that she forgives him, that she forgave him a long time ago... But most importantly she tells him she loves him and that she always will....

 


	2. Side stop (fluff/romance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Hydra Ward to be found

The mission had gone better then expected, in fact they had finished early, and so Skye and Ward were heading back to the bus. As they drove down the road they noticed a state fair. Skye's eyes immediately lit up when she saw all the colorful tents and large rides.

"Look Ward it's the state fair!" She exclaims in excitement.

"I see it."

"Can we go?"

He let out a sigh "I'm really tired and I just want to get back the bus."

"Oh come on please?, we deserve some time off" she said looking up at him with her big brown doe eyes, the ones he can never seem to resist.  
  
He sighs again. "Ok, fine, but only for an hour or two..."

"Yay best S.O. ever! She cheers.

They pull into the parking lot and Ward being a gentleman buys the tickets and inwardly groans thinking he's going to dread the next two hours...

They end up staying longer then two hours, but Ward doesn't mind he's loving every minute of it. He loves it because he gets to see Skye smile, hear her laugh and admire her beauty. She wants to do anything and everything from eating something called "tornado fries" (and all other manner of foods) to riding the rides and seeing all the attractions. When ever he questions why she wants to do something she replies

"Because it's fun!, I have to teach you how to have fun, since it's not part of your programming!"

And he can't help but smile back even when she wants to do something ridiculous like get her fortune told by one of those old and somewhat creepy mechanical fortune teller machines that always have names like " the great and mysterious Zola" Ward knows that the concept is ridiculous, that a machine can't actually predict the future and it's just another money grab for the fair, but he does it to make Skye happy, because he love seeing her happy. They ride the "haunted house" ride and he particularly likes this this one, not because of the statues of vampires, werewolves and zombies or the cheap jump scares, but because Skye huddles closer to him and holds his arm, and he likes her being so close....

He's not sure how they even found it as it's tucked away in the farthest corner of the fair, but it's probably because Skye insists on exploring every inch of the place but they find it. "The tunnel of love" he prays to some higher form that she will pass up on this ride, but of course she doesn't , because she wants to do everything.

"You know this ride is for couples right Skye?" He says as they stand in line

"I know"

"Well we're not exactly a couple..."

"I know that, but let's ride it anyways, for fun we can laugh about the absurdity of it all while we ride...

"Fine" he grumbles.  
  
Of course as luck would have it the ride breaks down while they are in it, the voice comes on overhead and assures them they will have it up and running as soon as possible. They talk about various things for a while, casual things, but after a while they run out of things to talk about, so they sit in silence. He glances over at her and maybe it's just the setting sending it's subliminal messages, but he can't take it anymore she looks so beautiful, even in this cheap lighting.

"Skye."

"Hmmm?"

"I need to tell you something..."

"Yes"

"I think... No I know that I'm falling in love with you..."

"What?" She asks , her eyes growing wide

Of course he spills his guts to her and his feelings and when he done there is a silence that seems to hang in the air forever. Then he hears her giggle and he thinks it's because she finds it funny, but then she puts a reassuring hand on his arm and turns to face him.

"I'm falling for you to Grant"   
  
"Really?"

"Really" she says with a smile.  
  
He leans in to kiss her and she dose the same and their lips collide, of course before it can get anymore heated, the boat lurches forward(the ride finally got fixed.) and ruins the moment, but she rests her head on his shoulder as they exit out of the tunnel and their hands intertwine as they get off the ride and continue towards the car, it's late now and they need to get back to the bus. Skye falls asleep on the way there and he can't help but smiling at her. Ward usually doesn't make side stops like this coming back from missions, especially at a place like this which in his opinion can be a waste of and money and is completely unnecessary, but as long as his rookie is always happy the he doesn't mind it so much.


	3. Disaster Date (humor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error 404 Hydra Ward not found

Ward finally got up the courage to ask Skye out on a date,after practicing for hours in front of the mirror. He was extremely nervous and feared she would say no, but to his surprise and relief she said yes and he couldn't be happier, he may have even cheered a little when he got back to his room. He began planning right away, he wanted the date to be perfect, after all that's what Skye deserved. It took a while but he was finally able to plan out what he hoped would be the perfect date....

  
The night of the date had finally arrived and he walked over to her room to pick her up, she opened up the door a few seconds after he knocks.

"I hope this is alright" she says.

She's wearing a t-shirt with her blue plaid over shirt and some jeans, her hair is slightly curled and she's wearing light make up,(they had decide they were just going to dress casually) she's absolutely beautiful, she always is...

"It's just fine Skye" he says with a smile.

They head to the car and start out on the road, it's not even fifteen minutes later when the car breaks down. He grumbles worried that this will ruin the date, he calls a mechanic and then they wait. He glances over at Skye expecting her to be mad or upset, but shes smiling, and asks him if he wants to play battleship(she has a mobile version on her phone) and they play while sitting on the hood of the car and even draw pictures into the dust on the windshield(the car needs a good wash as well) while they wait for the mechanic. Time seems to fly by as they play Skye wins every time and before he's knows it the mechanic is there. They both hop off the hood of the car while the mechanic looks at it. He joins Skye by the side of the road and they admire the scenery. The guy eventually fixes the car and they are on their way once again.

They arrive at the restaurant where he had made reservations earlier, but apparently something got messed up in the electrical system and they have to wait an hour later than when they were supposed to be seated. He's once again fearful the date has been ruined, but Skye slips her hand into his and leads him out of the restaurant, asking him if they can tour the town while they wait, because it's one of those quaint little towns and she loves touring those types of towns. The town is cute enough and there are plenty of little shops to enter. Skye finds a bracelet in one of the stores that she absolutely loves, it's simple, a fine chained silver bracelet with a little crescent moon charm, and because he loves seeing he smile he buys it for her and places it around her wrist, he feels a tingling in his fingers as their skin brushes. The hour has finally passed and they go back to the restaurant. She orders a burger and he orders a steak. The food takes a long time to come out, the kitchen is extremely busy tonight, but they pass the time by talking, he loves seeing her light up as she talks about her favorite things. The food finally arrives only for the waiter trip and spill the food, some of it lands on Skye. Ward closes his eyes expecting to hear screaming or crying, but instead he hears laughing his eyes fly open and see Skye smiling and laughing.

"I thought that only happened in the movies" she said in between laughs.

"I am so sorry ma'am" replies the waiter.

"It's fine, it was just an accident." she says with a wave of her hand.

They bring out their new food and it makes it to the table this time, they get a discounted price and a free dessert to make up for the accident.

"Oh my god!" Skye exclaims as her eyes light up "this is the best chocolate soufflé I have ever had!, you have to try it Ward!"

He dose try it for her, and it is pretty delicious. They then head out towards the theater, but when they get there Ward can't find the tickets, they must have fallen out somewhere, and the theater is sold out of tickets. For what feels like the hundredth time he fears the date is ruined, but Skye notices a park across the street and pulls him towards it. She intertwines their hands as they stroll through the park. Twilight soon falls and the air is filled with fireflies. The night is beautiful, but not as beautiful as her. He leads her to an open grassy area and puts his arms around her waist, and slowly starts swaying slowly. Her arms come up around his neck and he pulls her closer. They don't need music, they dance to the chorus of crickets and frogs in the distance. Not long after the sprinklers turn on dowsing them in water.(Ward is convinced he has the worst luck ever) he pulls away and sighs.

"What's wrong Ward?"

"I'm so sorry Skye, this is probably the worst date you have ever been on." He says turning away from her.

"On the contrary Grant it's the best date I've been on"

"How can you say that when everything went wrong..."

"Because it was, the car broke down but, we got to play battleship, draw silly little pictures on the windshield and see the beautiful landscape. Our restaurant reservation got pushed back, but if it hadn't we never would have got to tour the town and find that little bracelet. The waiter spilled our food, but we got a discount and the best chocolate soufflé ever! The tickets got lost, but we got to walk through this beautiful park and we got to dance, and as for the sprinklers, well it was pretty hot so it was refreshing."

Ward stared at her dumbstruck, here was thinking he had taken her on the worst date ever, and yet being who she was she had found the positive things, had stayed optimistic.

"How are you so...." He trailed off

"So what?"

"So amazing, all these terrible things happen to us and here you are looking on the bright side..."

"It's not the actual date that matters Grant, it's just the fact we get to spend time together, that's what's important I would have been happy enough to stay on the bus with you and watch netfl..."

But the rest of her sentence is cut off because he's kissing her, he just can't help himself, and she's kissing him back her arms wrapping around his neck again. They break apart after the need for air their foreheads resting together.

"Thanks for everything." She whispers

"You're welcome" he replies as he leans in for another kiss...

Grant Ward loves Skye for many reasons, but perhaps one of the reasons he loves her the most is because she always looks on the bright side.


	4. Patching up ward (smut...kind of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not comfortable writing smut yet, so it's pretty light in terms of that, still that being said I'll rate this one mature just to be safe Also no hydra ward

Coulson had sent them on an undercover mission together, and for the most part it had gone well, apart from the injuries Ward had sustained. He had insisted he was fine, but his face and clothes were bloodstained, his face was pale and he could barely walk.

"Come on Robot, let's get you out of here so I can patch you up." skye said as she swung his arm around her shoulders. They made it to the car and drive to the hotel they are staying at. She opened the door to their room and guides him towards one of the beds, pushing him down until he is sitting on the edge.

"Wait here while I get the medical supplies." She says softly.

She leaves and he can hear her rummaging around in the bathroom. She comes back her arms full of the appropriate supplies. She takes a wash cloth and dips it in a bowl of water, lightly shaking off the excess water before bringing it slowly up to his face. She begins to scrub at the dried blood on his face and he winces.

"Sorry" she says as she pulls the cloth away, she brings it to his face again and starts to clean in again this time gentler, the water is warm and he can't help himself as he leans into her touch, every so often she dips the cloth back into the water to clean it off. After she is done with his face she begins to tug at the hem of his shirt.

"Relax Ward, I'm just going to treat your wounds." She says, so he pulls it off.

His right shoulder bares a nasty bruise, his arms are covered in small cuts and bruises and a large and jagged cut runs across his chest. She sets to her work once again being extremely gentle as she cleans his wounds. It's rhythmic and almost relaxing, he wants to just close his eyes and drift off, but he can't he's too focused on the angelic women before him. It's obvious she can feel his stare because she says

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," he replies "you're just so..."  
  
"So,what?" She asks.

"So beautiful" he finishes his voice raspy.

He sees a blush rise to her checks and she says "I think you might have gotten hit on the head a little to hard there agent Ward."

"No, you really are beautiful."

"Thanks" she replies by then she's done cleaning and moves on to the ointment to treat his cuts. The ointment is cold at first, but he soon adjusts. Her hands are soft, graceful and gentle as she rubs the ointment on. After that she moves on to the bandages, covering the most severe of his injuries, like the cut that runs across his chest, and a cut that travels up his cheek. She gives him the once over look making sure she took care of everything, before giving a slight nod.

"I'm not as good as Jemma, but it'll do." She says. She picks up the supplies and sets them on the bed stand.

"I guess I'll let you rest." She says as she starts to get up , he grabs her wrist gently and pulls her back.

"Is something wrong?" She says.

"No, I just wanted to thank you"

"You're welcome"

They are extremely close, their faces inches apart. His hands come up and cup the sides of her face, his thumbs gently caressing her cheeks, they're looking at each other so intensely. He brings her closer alining their lips and finally closes the distance between them kissing her. The kiss starts off sweet, but slowly begins to get more passionate. His tongue asks for entrance and she gives it to him, their tongues battling for dominance. His hands weave into her hair, and her hands weave in to his hair. She rises up and swings her legs around him so she's straddling his waist. He let's out a moan, and pulls her closer so their chests are pressed together. Her hands are running down the expanse of his bare chest, she's cautious though so she doesn't hurt him. He pulls away from the kiss, and hears her whine a little, he gives a slight chuckle and kisses the tip of her nose before moving to her neck and begins slowly leaving a trail of kisses down it.

His hands move to her over -shirt, and slide it off so she is left in a black tank top, he presses kisses into her shoulder, and pauses for a moment, before sliding the straps of her tank top down her arms. She lifts them so he can take it off. He obliges. The rest of their clothes come off pretty quickly, and before he knows it he's staring at the beautiful, perfect naked form of Skye. He lifts her chin and begins kissing her again. He feels himself falling back and pulls her with him, until he lands on his back on the bed. He flips them over and supports himself on his arms so he's hovering above her. Their eyes meet again.

"Skye," he whispers "are you sure this is what you want, if you feel like we're rushing into things..."

She shakes her head and raises her hand to bring his lips back to hers, she pulls away.  
  
"Yes Grant, I want this, I want you, I trust you and I love you..."

He freezes for a moment, upon hearing the words that no one as ever told him before.

"You what?"

"I love you" she repeats.

He smiles, "I love you too Skye..." and with that he kisses her once more....

It's later and they are now resting together,after making love, her head on his chest and arms wrapped around his waist and his arms wrapped around hers his chin resting on her head.

"Stay here with me in my bed tonight?" He asks

"Always" she replies.


	5. I'll never give up on you (freeform)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last day was freeform so, I decided to do a promt a friend sent me, takes place at the end of season one

Skye couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it Ward was Hydra?! He couldn't be he just couldn't be.., there had to be an alternative explanation. She tried to calm down and think about her options, one, she could somehow warn the team about his alliance and then act like everything was okay until she got the opportunity to turn him in, Two, she could run away from all this and not look back, or Three, she could give him the benefit of the doubt, and continue to trust him,hoping in her heart that everything was not what it seemed. She thought about it, but she knew she had already made her choice, or rather her heart had she was going to trust him, believe in him, he had given her no reason to doubt him in the past. So when he asked her to go with him, she agreed. They eventually go to Garrett, he has a particular interest in Skye because of her 0-8-4 status. He grins when he sees her.

"Nice work son" he says his lips curling into a demented smile. "Did she come of her own freewill or did she have to be forced here?"

"No, she came willingly, sir"

"Interesting, I would have thought she'd have a negative reaction to your true alliance..., or perhaps you haven't told her, go ahead son tell her the truth..."

Ward looked at Skye, desperation and hurt in his eyes... "Skye I..." His throat tightened and the corners of his eyes formed tears, "I...."

"Oh this is precious...." Garret laughed. "Allow me son, Ward here has been working for me the entire time, he's been my little spy, he's been playing you all, he's Hydra, just like me..."

Ward spun around to Skye "I'm so sorry Skye..." Tears beginning to fall down his face.

Skye kept quiet, she still had trust in Ward, even though the situation looked bleak.

"Enough talk," said Garret, as he stood up and started advancing towards Skye, "let's see what makes you tick sweetheart..."

Skye started to back away, until Ward stood defensively in front of her "wait" he said.

"Excuse me?" Garret replied with a look of disbelief.

"It's just.... we can use her as bait, to lure Coulson and the others here, I mean don't you want revenge on Coulson anyways? She's no good to us dead, but if we use her as bait Coulson's sure to come here, and then you can have your revenge..." He pauses for a minute before continuing.

"She has a cell phone, we can use it to send a text to Coulson or any member of the team, telling them that I am Hydra, and that she needs help, They will come and all the pieces will fall into place, you get your revenge on Coulson, and you get rid of all the eye witness. After that you can..." He trails off unable to finish the sentence.

There's silence and then another smile spreads across Garret's face. "I like the way you think son, until Coulson and his little ragtag team arrive put her somewhere she can't get away..."

"Of course sir, right away sir He says as he gently place handcuffs around Skye and pushes her towards the door, he takes her to the interrogation room and opens the door guiding her inside and stands so he's blocking the doorframe, he removes her handcuffs before taking her hands in his, and gently rubbing her wrists. He looks at her intensely. "I'm so sorry Skye,but someday, someday you will understand." He walks away.

"I already do understand..." She says but to door has already closed with a forceful and loud slam...   
  
Eventually Coulson and the rest of the team arrived at the bus. They burst into the room to find Garret, Ward and Skye(who had been handcuffed again, and was being held by Ward)

With their guns raised Coulson said "let the girl go or we'll shoot" he took a step forward

"Don't move another step or I set off this bomb!"Garret said his finger hovering above the trigger he was holding.

Coulson froze.

"Good now, lower your weapons."

The team hesitantly lowered their weapons

"Good, now that we got that all sorted out, son would you mind bringing the girl to me.."

"Of course, sir" Ward said as he started towards him "oh and sir one more thing...."

"Yes?"

Quick as a flash Ward pushed Skye out of the way and towards the team, May catching her in the process, he pulled out his gun and fired, Garret slumped to the ground dead, the bullet lodged between his eyes.

"Drop the Weapon Ward,and raise your hands where I can see them." Coulson finally spoke his gun once again trained on Ward.

Ward obliged dropping his gun to the floor with a clatter and raising is hands up. Coulson approached him and started putting handcuffs around him. The room was silent and the out of seemingly nowhere the sound of slow clapping could be heard. "Well done, would've had me fooled, if I hadn't hired you in the first place." Came a deep voice, a man stepped out of the shadows.

"Director Fury?" Coulson questioned.

"In the flesh, "

"Do you want to explain to me what the hell is going on, you're supposed to be dead!"

"To the world I am dead, but to those select few I'm still alive, the details aren't important right now."

"What are you doing here?"

"Trying to prevent you from making a mistake and sending an innocent man to jail."

"Innocent? This man is far from innocent he..."

"Works for me," Fury said with a smile. Looking at the confused faces of the team he continued. "I met agent Ward here when he was still a youth, and saw he could be a valuable asset so I asked him to go undercover, and be my inside man, you see I already had a hunch Hydra was with in shield, and I needed someone to infiltrate, and agent Ward here passed with flying colors best I've had since Romanoff., so unless you want send an innocent man to jail I suggest you remove those handcuffs.

"Wait what about the people he killed, Hand and Koneing?,

"All staged, If you don't believe me you can ask them yourselves, althongh they wouldn't like having thier vaction interrupted, he replied simply

As Coulson removed the handcuffs, Skye felt relief rush through her whole entire being, she had been right to trust Ward, to listen to her heart.

Silence settled in the room.

  
"What about the bomb?" Fitz asked "Garret threatened us with a bomb."

"I can assure you agent Fitz, the bomb was a bluff, Garret never would have risked his life like that..."

"Thank you, sir" said Ward when he was free of the handcuffs.

"Don't mention it kid, look seeing as the world thinks I'm dead, Shield is going to need a new Director, I need someone I know I can trust, The job is yours is you want it Coulson..."

"Are you serious sir?

"Dead serious, Coulson, do you accept?"

"It would be an honor sir."

"Good, here's your badge" Fury said handing it over "good luck Director Coulson..."  
  
They started on their way back to the bus, Ward fell to the back, looking at the ground, Skye fell in place beside him.

"Are you ok Ward?" She asked

He didn't answer. The bus flew onwards towards the Playground, their new base.

"Agent May when we get to the base I want you to put Agent Ward in a room where he can be monitored 24/7" Coulson said.

"Of course sir"

"What are you talking about Coulson?, he wasn't really Hydra, he was working for Fury." Skye protested.

"That may be true, but the fact remains that he still lied to us for months even if it was a cover story, we can be sure anymore if what he says are lies or not."

"Fury trusts him, and his mission is over I think we can..."

"I'm not Fury, and as director of shield I expect everyone to follow my orders do I make my self clear agent Skye?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, it won't be forever just until I feel I can trust him."

They eventually make it to the base and a get off May escorts Ward off, life begins to return to normal, apart from the fact that everyone ignores Ward and never seem to listen to him, everyone except Skye of course. Ward had become closed off again, much like he was when she first met him.

"Grant please talk to me, I'm worried about you, I've said it before and I'll say it again my shoulder's free..."

"It's best you don't talk to me Skye, Coulson won't like it..." Ward replied.

It wasn't uncommon for him to reply like this, she'd tried to get closer to him, but he kept pushing her away, and it killed her to see him in this much pain and not being able to do anything about it, because she realized that she loved him the moment they had shared that kiss back in providence. And she was sure he felt the same about her, but he still thought she hated him after all the lies he had told her.

"Please stop pushing me away grant I lo..."

"Agent Skye, a word". Came Coulson's harsh voice.

She got up and proceeded towards him.

"I don't want you talking to Ward anymore,"

"You what?"

"You heard me"

"He's a member of our team Coulson,"

"One who we don't know if we can trust just yet..."

"I trust him"

"Well I don't, stay away from him"

"Who do you think you are my father?"

She saw him flinch at that.

"No, but I am the director, and when I give you an order, I expect you to follow it."

"You're ordering me not to talk to him?"

"Yes I am, you are dismissed now agent Skye."

Grumbling she proceeded to her room slamming the door shut behind her...

Whether a part of his plan to keep Skye and Ward apart, or because he was still angry or perhaps a little of both, Coulson kept sending Ward on dangerous solo missions, missions that would be considered "suicide" by most. Ward of course always accepted in trying to earn Coulson's trust back. It drove Skye crazy not knowing if he would come back alive, one mission in particular he didn't come back when he was supposed to, so she hacked the system to his mission and helped him where she could(screw Coulson and his rules, she was one for breaking rules anyway) He was her S.O. and always looked out for her, so she had to do the same for him. Eventually he returned, but she couldn't even hug him, because Coulson was there keeping an eye on her.

It was a few weeks later Coulson sent him on yet another mission and Skye was tired of all of it, tired of not knowing if he's coming back tired of seeing him bloodied, bruised and exhausted. Hydra had only fallen a month and a half ago, and Ward had been on more missions then all of them combined, Coulson was pushing him too hard and all because he had some grudge he couldn't get over... So she followed him this time so she could have his back, sneaking out wasn't easy, but she had managed to do it. Following Ward without him knowing was even harder, but luck seemed to be on her side. The mission was running smoothly until the end, it was a hydra base and after gathering intel Ward was supposed to blow it up, but his detonator was broken, he started heading back to the room, Skye realized that he was going to set it off manually, she knew he wouldn't come back from this, there wouldn't be enought time for him to escape the explosion. It would be a cold day in hell before Skye let her S.O. die.  
  
"Ward!" She called.  
  
He stopped in his tracks and turned around instantly, they meet halfway.

"Skye what the hell are you doing here? Get out of here it's not safe!"

She punches him in the face, the blow was so unexpected it almost knocked him off his balance.

"No! You don't get to abandon me Grant ever! I'm not leaving this place without you, I will drag you out the door unconscious if I have to" she says poking him on his firm chest.

Shock passes over Ward's face, she still cared about him after all this time? Then he remembered that she was the only one who trusted him, who stood beside him, and had tried to rekindle their relationship. He thought back to some of the missions where he was sure he was going to fail, only to be saved by some miraculous means, he thinks about the mission today and how easy it seemed compared to others. And he realizes it has been Skye who has had his back all this time and he can't fathom why she still cares, he still loves her of course he always has, she's all he has although he's never told her any of this.

"Come on robot" her voice breaks him out of his thoughts as her hand grips his firmly pulling him along.

Remembering his mission he stops her. "Wait Skye I have to blow up the builiding"

"Don't worry I got you covered, she says as she pulls out a second detonator, I planted another bomb just in case."

They got out of the building and far enough away and she pressed the button causing the building to go up in flames. The thought suddenly occurred to Ward that the rest of the team don't know she is here and it worries him that she would be so reckless. They sit in silence on the way back to the base. When they reach it she stretches up on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Go get cleaned up and get some rest" she encourages. He watches as she walks away, his cheek still tingling from where she kissed him, he smiles and then heads for his room.

Meanwhile Skye stormed off to Coulson's office full of anger, she's pretty sure that if the anger   
she's feeling could somehow physically manifest it's self, the entire building would be shaking as if caught in some violent earthquake. She slammed the door open , startling the director.

"Coulson! We need to talk!"

"About what?"

"About the way you have been treating Ward."

"What about it?"

"You did not just say that!, you have been sending him on suicide missions, one after the other, barley giving him time to recover, and all because you're still angry at him?"

"He lied to us, manipulated us,"

"It was part of a mission Coulson, one assigned to him by Fury..., and even after all this time you still don't trust him?"

"There's no way to know if he is lying..."

"His mission has been over, we can trust that he's telling the truth, and besides isn't that part of the job? We all lie, we're spies for god's sake..." Their voices were rising to shouts, but Skye didn't care the room was sound proof anyway.

"I look out for my team agent Skye..."

"And Ward is part of that team, part of our family, and you and the others treat him like dirt, you're the worst of the bunch, you could just talk to him like a normal person, but no you choose to send him on suicide missions, and all because you're holding on to a grudge..."

"I am not holding on to a grudge I'm looking out for..."

"Yes you are!, and hell I don't think it's so much of a grudge against Ward as it is against Fury, you can't stand the fact he lied to you, but since Fury's not here you take your anger out on Ward, and it's pathetic. She paused.

"What happened to the Coulson I first met, the one who believed anyone could be saved? The one who was willing to give people a second chance?, if this is what Shield truly is then I want no part of it..."

Coulson let out a sigh "I'm so sorry Skye, you're right I've changed, I let anger blind me and have been pushing Ward too much, he's done more then enough to prove he can be trusted and it's time that we all apologize..."

"Thank you for understanding Coulson."

"You're welcome, oh and Skye?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you ever burst into my office and start yelling at me again, if you want to talk to me just let me know."

"Yes sir" she stood up and made her way towards the door, her hand resting on the handle.

"You love him don't you?" Coulson asked

She didn't turn around as she answered, but proceeded to exit the room "yes, with all my heart..."

Skye went to her room to try and calm down from her fight with Coulson, she was still feeling angry and upset. She tried to shower, but it didn't help, she tried playing on her laptop, but it didn't help, she knew what she had to do, she walked to Ward's room and knocked on the door, he immediately answered standing in the door frame with no shirt.

"Skye what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" She asks looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"Of course" he stepped aside so she could enter, she sat on his bed and he joined her.

They sat in silence for five minutes.

"Skye?" Ward prompts.

"I love you!" She burst out all of her emotions finally catching up with her as she began crying, gut wrenching sobs.

Ward was shocked, no one he has never heard anyone tell him those three fateful words before, he pulled her into his arms so she was resting against his bare chest. "I love you too, rookie, he said into her hair. She stopped crying and looked up at him giving him a big smile, and he returned it.

"I love you" she said again. She's not sure who moves first, but the next thing she knows is that they are kissing, eventually they break away for air, their foreheads still resting together.

"What was that for?" He asks

"Just because, and also we're both on strike as of an hour ago..."

"What did you do Skye?" He asked brushing her hair back from her face.

She smiles at him slyly "nothing I just told Coulson what's what and then I left.

Ward realized that his rookie had stood up for him. "What did he say?"

"Lots of things, I'm sure we will hear about it in the morning."

"Thank you Skye" he said smiling at her.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For not giving up on me." He smiled

She smiled back. "Never Grant, I'll never give up on you, you'll always have me forever."

And with that they both drifted off to sleep in each other arms.

 

 

 


End file.
